Ashes and Wine
by Silent-Heart22
Summary: :  "They were our enchanting Prince and Princess that we all worshipped and loved, only their story didn't end like the fables we all grew up reading as children. There is no happy ending." Winner in the "Twisted Twilight Tales O/S Contest"


**This was my entry for the "Twisted Twilight Tales O/S Contest" it won the "Golden Tissue Award" for best tear-jerker; I am so excited and honored to have actually placed. Check out the awesome banner on my profile by Frozen Soldier!**

**Fairy Tale Chosen: Snow White (Albanian Version)**

**Title: Ashes and Wine**

**Word Count: 7,313**

**Rating: M for disturbing images and language**

**Pairing: Bella and Edward**

**Summary:** "_They were our enchanting Prince and Princess that we all worshipped and loved, only their story didn't end like the fables we all grew up reading as children. There is no happy ending."_

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the lyrics and the title belong to A Fine Frenzy, Not me.**** Sadly. **

Even in their death their faces were everywhere you looked.

This wasn't surprising since their faces were so often graced on the front of the Forks Forum when they were alive, and when it wasn't their faces it was their names. He was a prodigy, a master of music, composing pieces at the feeble age of six, and her voice was so light and beautiful, they say that it chased away the dark clouds that threatened to rain on our town every time she sang. They were both top honor students, and spent two days a week helping the young and confused minds of the elementary school children, who looked up to them like the big sister and brother they wished they had.

They were the pride and joy of the town, parents liked them more than there actual children, teachers never spoke a cross word to them, the boys and girls of Forks High hovered over them constantly, hungry for their attention. Boys watched Isabella (or as she preferred, Bella) with lovesick eyes, and girls were constantly looking in their compacts trying to make sure they looked good for Edward Cullen. It was not hard to understand why, they were both celestially beautiful, Bella with her rich and deep brown eyes, ebony curls, and blemish free ivory skin, and Edward whose sparkling emerald eyes and bronze locks were the star of every girls dream. They were perfect….in every way possible.

It wasn't a surprise to anyone the day their hands interlocked and his lips met hers. They had been best friends their entire lives, and how could two people so beautiful and perfect not be together and fall in love? But it did break many hearts and shattered dreams of ever having a fraction of a chance with either of them, because we all knew that Bella and Edward would be together forever. It was inevitable and obvious in the way they looked at each other. They did everything together, went everywhere together, you never saw those two alone without the other for very long. Edward composed soulful and sweet lullabies and complex melodies all for Bella. And whenever she performed he was always beside her, his fingers gliding against the keys, their performance breathtaking as her voice clear as day sang along, hitting notes that seemed impossible, and their eyes never left each other the whole time. They were in front of a crowd of people watching them intently yet, it felt so intimate and personal, like there was a wall of glass separating us, them captured in their own little world while we watched, fascinated.

Not only was it amazing to watch them together on stage, but it also could make anybody stop and stare when they were simply walking down the hall hand in hand, going to their next class. They were always in constant alliance, even if it was just their eyes that were connected. It was envious, the bond those two shared. And envy we did. So few people share such a strong and irrevocable connection. We all wanted to be them. So badly, it's a shock we didn't all turn green with envy. I understand now, why it is one of the seven sins.

Of course such talent and magnificence could not stay bottled up and exposed to only one little, inconsequential town that nobody had ever heard of. After graduating at the top of their class Bella and Edward both received full scholarships to Julliard. Him for composing, her for voice. Even though Edward and Bella both had very happy and full childhoods, their parents really are not _very_ wealthy. But because the pair was just so lovely and wonderful, and it would just be tragic for the two of them not to let the world know of their extradionary gifts because of not having the financial resources to have a place to stay in New York; the whole town pitched in. Adults cut back on groceries and other expenses to help. Even children cracked open their piggy banks, giving what little amount they had to their beloved idols. Them being the generous and humble beings that they were, Edward and Bella tried to send back their donations, but the town folk were persistent and they eventually- though reluctantly- gave in, promising every one that they would pay them all back. And if they hadn't been killed, they would have given back every cent. Because Edward and Bella kept their promises.

Except for that one. But no one cares that they won't fulfill their vow. They would give every penny they've ever earned if it meant they could have their blessed angels back. But that's just not how life works. So they grieve, and question how two so pure and giving souls could be taken away so cold heartedly. They were our enchanting Princess and Prince that we worshipped and loved, only their story didn't end like the fables we all grew up reading. There is no happy ending.

Because while all of us were watching Isabella and Edward grow into two remarkable beings, a pair of wicked and evil sisters were plotting and planning the demise of the golden couple. Their names, we once thought so inoffensive and harmless, now churn our stomachs and make bile rise in our throats.

Jane and Victoria Volturi. Two unsuspecting, seemingly peaceable girls, who all the while were sharpening their knives, preparing to stab our beloved ones, quite literally, in the back.

The Volturi girls grew up in an unstable house hold. Their father left after they were born, leaving their mother a drunken mess. Nettie Volturi blamed her daughters for the only man that she had ever loved abandoning her. In her eyes, if they hadn't been born he would still be there, and she wouldn't be trapped taking care of two kids, and having to work multiple jobs. Their innocence was lost at a young age. They had to listen to their mother yell and whine at them about what terrible wretched waste of spaces they were. It is rather tragic, no one should have to endure that, but it does not pardon what they did to our shining stars.

The little 'family'- if you could call it that- lived in a small run down, rat infested apartment in Seattle, until one day, Nettie went out with her friends to bar in a small town, right next to Forks, called Port Angeles. That night she met Charlie Swan.

Bella's father.

It had been years since Charlie had ever even looked at another woman the way he had once looked at his late wife- Renee. He was a rather sad man, the only joy in his life coming from his bright young daughter, who had just turned 7. Besides Bella, the man did not have much to live for. Nettie approached him, with a flirtatious smile; she complimented him, and made him laugh despite himself. She reminded him of Renee with her honey colored hair and hazel eyes. He was slightly drunk and very lonely, so he agreed to dance. They agreed to meet up again, and six months later Nettie became the new Mrs. Charlie Swan.

Victoria and Jane were thrilled that they would no longer have to sleep on a sweat stained mattress and eat packaged foods from gas stations. They welcomed the change, but their gleefulness didn't last very long. As soon as they met Bella they were instantly jealous of her. Even at the age of seven she was a stunningly beautiful girl. She was spoiled and doted upon by everyone, something they had never experienced before and it made them bitter and mean towards her. Isabella tried to be as polite and nice as possible but the girls did not make it very easy for her to remain courteous.

In school Bella was everyone's best friend-even the older kids liked her- while Jane and Victoria were the outcasts, strange and disliked because of their newness. In Forks, all the children grew up together, went to the same pre-school and had known each other since they were toddlers. The students simply didn't know what to do with the new girls, although they were all friendly to each other, they never really had ever learned how to make new friends, because everyone was practically family, and had known each other all their life. And Victoria and Jane didn't know how to socialize either; the kids at their old school were mean and bullied the two sisters. So they took to be the quiet outsiders, glaring across the room at Bella and her perfect life.

They hated her. Everyone knew it. But they figured it was just normal little girl stuff. None of us realized just how dark and fiery their feelings towards her were. And to think we let our angel sleep right down the hall from a pair of demons. If only we had known. But we didn't. And now our world is gray. Just like the sky.

In the beginning Victoria tried to be Bella's friend. And for a while they were. I recall eating ice cream and laughing, while Jane followed silently, staring at the ground. Victoria was quiet and didn't say much, but whenever she did it was always sweet. She was sweet. But then school started and she turned sour. Jane was the same age as Bella and I, and Victoria was one year below us. Jane started feeding Victoria lies, of Bella mocking the two of them at school. And because she was just a little naïve 6 year old, she believed her.

Bella was surprised and confused as to where Victoria's sudden coldness came from. She tried getting back on her good side, but it was too late, Jane had gotten to her, and eventually Bella gave up. All through middle school and high school, they remained silent and cold. They put on an act in front of Charlie and Nettie. But they resented everyone and everything. I don't think Victoria meant for things to go this far at first, but she sure as hell didn't stop it once she found out either.

I can't help but wonder if maybe I could have done something to stop this tragic scenario. Saved everyone including myself the overwhelming, bone crushing grief. I always thought of myself as perceptive and good at reading people. But it seems that I must have skipped this page. Victoria and Jane. In all the excitement of watching my two best friends do amazing wondrous things, and being right by their side, to make sure no one messed with them, I was completely ignorant to the fact that the enemies were_ right_ there. Standing right in front of me. And all I did was roll my eyes, and think that they were just two jealous wannabes.

Then I think about the signs, because looking back, they were there. It seems so obvious now, that they were scheming something sinister behind our backs while keeping low profile. How did we not see this coming? How could two girls, manage to keep everyone in the dark, and then suddenly spring an attack leaving us all shell shocked? I always knew those two were no good, but I never imagined that someone could be so heartless.

But enough about Jane and Victoria and all their wickedness. They will burn in hell, and that's that. Now it's time to get on to the real story. Everything. How this dreary nightmare began, and how it is finally coming to a close. I've spent days piecing everything together trying to understand how and why all this happened. What acted as the catalyst for the worst thing to ever happen to me, to this whole town?

I still don't know. Maybe you'll figure it out.

I could start off with once upon a time, but knowing the ending, the fairy tale introduction just doesn't seem fit. So I'll just get straight to the point and tell you the day, year, and place.

_August 20__th__, 2010, the Cullen Residence._

It was Edward's nineteenth birthday, and 5 days before they were leaving for New York.

Bella and I had thrown a last minute surprise party together. Edward refused celebrating the occasion; he wanted to save every penny for their up and coming departure. The only way we got him to finally except it was when I told him it was a party for him _and _Bella, since she wouldn't be home for her birthday.

Of course he agreed to that.

The Cullen's backyard was aglow with tea lights and paper lanterns strung all around. A dance floor was set up in the middle, my boyfriend Jasper was our deejay for the night and Edward's mother had somehow managed to bake two cakes and a variety of delicious homemade hors d'oeuvres in two days. Everything was going perfectly so far. Edward's cousin Emmet filled in for Jasper after I convinced him to dance with me. Jasper and I had just started dating. He was shy and very, very passionate about music, almost as passionate as Edward. It's the reason why the two of them get along so well together. For now we were just keeping it easy, with no high expectations from one another. We had all just graduated from high school and were all leaving for college soon. We were making our last moments in Forks before heading out into the unknown, worth while.

My arms were wrapped around his neck, playing with his blond curls. A couple feet away from us, Edward and Bella were gazing into each others eyes, her hands placed on his shoulders and his long arms wrapped around her waist. There was so much intensity and love in their eyes, and I smiled as their lips met gently for a long intimate kiss. Charlie was dancing with Nettie practically right next to them, but it was clear he didn't mind. His little girl was safe with Edward, this he knew. He never had to worry, knowing that Bella was with him. Edward would save her from anything, sacrifice his life, his_ soul _for her and vice versa. Edward and Bella were the total opposite of Jasper and I. They were heavy and serious; Jasper and I were casual and light. But then again they have been together a lot longer.

They pulled apart then, and he whispered something in her ear. Bella nodded smiling brightly and pulled Edward towards us. "Hey Allie can you tell everyone to come into the music room in 10 minutes?"

"Yeah of course why?

"We just wanna give thanks to everyone that's all." She grinned at me, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness. They disappeared in side and I made my way over to Emmet.

"Hey Em I got an announcement to make." I greeted the big burly 20 year old. He smiled at me his dimples showing, and mussed my short hair with his hand.

"Go ahead Pix." I squinted my eyes at my nickname, even though Bella had come up with it as an endearment; I still found it slightly offensive. I was _not_ short, I was petite.

Grabbing the microphone I stopped the music and everyone turned their attention towards me bemused. "Hello guys, I hope you're having fun tonight, Bella and Edward would like for all of you to go into the music room where they want to favor you with a little something for everything you've done for them." We all piled into the Cullen's house. It wasn't tremendously large but a couple years ago they added on another room specifically for Edward and Bella. It held recording equipment, Edward's piano, Bella's acoustic guitar, and a small futon for the times they'd stay up so late working on music together that they'd end up falling asleep. It was pretty big, practically the size of my pathetic little house.

Edward sat at his piano smiling as everyone squeezed in. Bella sat in a chair with her guitar at his side and the microphone set up in front of her. "Hi everyone. Edward and I would like to perform for you. If It wasn't for your help we wouldn't be able to live out our dreams, you made our dreams come true and we will forever be grateful, and try to tell you how much you mean to us, as much as we possibly can." She smiled before looking at Edward running her hand through his hair and whispered "Ready." He grinned at her and began to play.

I immediately recognized the song, a gleeful smile spreading across my face, and Bella's soft and sultry voice bounced of the walls, sending us all into a daze, as if they had cast a spell on us, no one moved, no one spoke. All was silent except for the haunting and beautiful melody coming from our shining stars.

Bella had of course written the lyrics, and they both worked together composing the piece. Bella had written it for Edward for Christmas this past year, the first verse brought tears to my eyes, and I was not the only one. It was such a remarkable song that represented their love and the journey they were about to make together perfectly.

_one two three,  
counting out the signs we see  
the tall buildings  
fading in the distance  
only dots on a map  
four five six  
the two of us a perfect fit  
you're all mine all mine_

and all I can say  
is you blow me away

I smiled at the chorus; Bella had no idea just how amazing she was. Of course she had her little itty bitty flaws- like her fear of heights and the fact that she tends to daydream a lot- but they only made you adore her more. But she never saw this. She was completely oblivious to Edward's growing affections, when high school started they had both started developing stronger feelings but Bella refused to believe that quote, "someone like _him_ would actually like someone like _me._" She still talks about how she can't believe how lucky she is that she got Edward to fall in love with her, but luck had nothing to do with it. It was fate.

_like an apple on a tree  
hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
but you picked me  
like a shell upon a beach  
just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
but you picked me, yeah you picked me_

It was silent for a moment as the last note lingered in the air, but then we all broke out from our trance and the applauding began. There wasn't one dry female eye in the room, including Bella who had a single tear sliding down her iridescent skin. Edward stood, kissing it away, and they both turned towards the audience smiling genuinely. Everyone started hugging them and kissing their cheeks, praising their performance. Bella and Edward just laughed and smiled, taking all the attention humbly. The two of them were actually rather quiet, not shy; they just would rather express themselves through their music. It was where they were most comfortable.

When the party was over and everyone was gone, Bella, Edward, Jasper and I went out back and stuck our feet in the cool pool water. Laughing and joking, we all smiled at each other happily. In a couple of days we'd be separated for quite a long period of time, Bella and Edward to New York, and Jasper and I to Seattle, but for now things were the way they'd always been, the four of us together and happy.

Suddenly Jasper stood unbuttoning his dress shirt and throwing it on the ground. "Jazz, what the hell are you doing." I asked as he removed his shoes and socks, and unbuckled his belt.

"Going for a swim, care to join me?" Now only in his boxers, Jasper jumped into the pooling with a big splash.

"Jasper Whitlock, this is real silk!" I scowled, but he just laughed ducking his blond head of hair underwater. I squinted my eyes, throwing my dress over my head and stepping out of my heels before diving into the water after him. "Jasper?" I said whipping my head around looking for him. Suddenly I was catapulted into the air, my arms and legs failing as I plunged back under water. When I resurfaced, in between sputtering and giggling, I saw Bella and Edward who had stripped down to their underwear and jump in hand in hand.

We played chicken, and shark and minoes and all the other games we used to play when we were little. It was fun and whimsical and probably a little silly, but it was a nice stress reliever from all the packing and planning we'd been doing. Jasper and I were seeing who could tread water the longest when Edward hopped out and grabbed something from his pant pocket, then went back to Bella in the shallow end. Jasper and I swam closer, and saw that he held a little blue box with a white bow in his hand. He opened it and set the box on the pools edge. "Close your eyes." He said just loud enough for me to hear. She did so, and Edward's hands went to the back of her neck, and when he pulled away a beautiful necklace was resting there. Bella's eyes snapped open and she fingered the pendant as she bit her lip and looked up at Edward.

"It's beautiful Edward. But you shouldn't have spent any money on me; it's _your_ birthday, not mine." They were always this way, always wanting to give but never wanting to take. It got a little annoying at times, but for the most part it was pretty adorable.

"Consider it a thank you for….everything I guess." Even I had to tear up a little bit at that. He pushed a damp lock of her newly cut chin length hair behind her ear, and leaned down to kiss her. Jasper and I glanced at each other trying to hold back laughter. They must have forgotten we were here as their kiss turned passionate and Bella's hands moved to his hair. Just as her legs started to wrap themselves around his waist Jasper cleared his throat. They broke apart, both of their cheeks blooming red as roses. Jasper and I laughed at them.

"Oh, um sorry." Bella mumbled looking down, embarrassed that we had caught them in a serious PDA moment.

"Its fine, we're used to it. Now let me see your necklace." I examined the silver pendent. It was perfect for Bella. A simple little apple hung on a silver chain. Bella had a thing with apples. I honestly have no idea why, but she loves all apple foods, and wears perfume and Chap Stick that smells like apples. When I asked her about it she said she liked what it represents, the choice between doing good and doing evil since the apple is the forbidden fruit. I don't really understand it; it's just one of her adorable quirks that make her all the more endearing.

We stepped out the pool shivering in the cold air, grabbing our clothes and ran into the house soaking wet. We'd clean it up later. We all tip toed up the stairs, praying that we wouldn't get caught, and Jasper and I went into the bathroom while Bella and Edward went to get changed in his room. After drying off and saying goodbye to the two of them since Bella was staying the night, Jasper and I left together. He dropped me off and I went to sleep that night with a peaceful smile on my face. My life was perfect, I have the best friends a girl can ask for and we will never, ever be torn apart.

The next two days were spent sorting through old pictures and tons of other memorabilia, Edward's first song he composed, a video of Bella singing at age 5 at the Christmas pageant, and my first ballet shoes. We laughed and teased each other over all the silly things we had done as kids. It was fun, with just a hint of bitter sweetness. It was hard to believe that all of our dreams were coming true, I had been accepted into the Pacific Northwest Ballet Company, and Edward and Bella were so close to living their dream that they've been working towards for years. Everything was going perfect, and exactly according to plan.

This whole time Victoria and Jane were hiding in the shadows, in the background quietly off to the side like always. Victoria had another year of high school left so Jane wasn't going to start college until after she graduated. Or at least that's what I assume she's doing. Those two are never apart, so it's hard to imagine Jane living on her own.

Since tomorrow would be our last day in Forks and we would be spending all of our time saying goodbye and loading up our stuff, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and I decided to go out to Port Angeles. Surprisingly Jane and Victoria asked if they could come along. Edward and I were both shocked into silence, but Bella agreed right away, springing at the chance to get on her step-sisters' good side before leaving.

Bella could not just accept the fact that those two are never going to like her no matter how nice she is to them. I've told her a million times before that she shouldn't waste her time, they were just little annoying, petty girls that wouldn't ever amount to anything.

Bella says I'm harsh, but I prefer the word "truthful", because every word I say is the truth, and sometimes the truth sucks, even Bella can't deny that.

But I bit my tongue and didn't argue with her. We all piled into Edward's car, Edward and Bella upfront, and the rest of us squeezed into the back; luckily I'm small, because Jane is _definitely_ not. Okay, I'll admit, that was cruel. Maybe its because I had wanted it to just be the four of us on our last night. Jane and Victoria had never made any move to hang out with us before so I can't see why they'd suddenly want to go out dancing.

When we arrived at Club Twilight - yeah I know, strange name, but it's the only place that lets in kids under eighteen- I was pissed off that we couldn't go to my favorite bar Eclipse, but held back my complaints. I was not going to let them ruin our fun.

We spent the entire night on the dance floor, the music pulsing and the red and blue flashing lights giving the club a daunting, almost elusive aura. As usual countless boys and girls approached Edward and Bella the moment one was without the other, and one girl even came up to Edward when Bella was standing right there. When she got out of hand and just was not getting the message that he was completely taken, Bella finally stepped in giving her the death glare. Bella may look like angel but she has a feisty side- especially when it comes to Edward- that I like to think I had a part in creating.

Jane and Victoria sat the entire time in a lone booth at the very back of the club. Nothing out of the ordinary. I'd catch them staring at Bella and Edward every once in while but as soon as they realized I was looking at them they looked away. But this didn't alarm me; this was all typical Victoria and Jane behavior. Nothing new, or out of unnatural.

So you see there was no reason for me to suspect that such catastrophic events were about take place.

When the clock struck midnight we all left the club, Bella and Edward looking at each other with a secret in their eyes. One that they were going to tell me as soon as Jane and Victoria were out of hearing. Unfortunately for me though, Edward dropped pulled up in my driveway first. Reluctantly, I kissed Jasper's cheek, gave Bella my "you are _going _to call me later" look, and got out. Slipping into the house, I tiptoed into my room, trying not to wake my 4 year old sister Cynthia. I put on my pajamas and settled onto my sheet less bed. I then grabbed my cell phone and punched in the number I've known by heart for pretty much forever.

She answered on the first ring, her words garbled. "Are you eating something?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered, this time her voice coming clearly through the receiver. "I had the munchies, and my dad must've brought home apple pie from work for me because he left a note saying I could have it."

"Apple pie at one in the morning?" I rolled my eyes, that girl would eat apple anything, at anytime of the day.

"It's my favorite, and all that dancing made me hungry, I simply could not pass up a perfectly good piece of pie."

"Of course you couldn't." We broke out into a fit of quiet giggles.

"Alice?" Bella said her tone suddenly serious.

"Yeah Bella?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"Edward proposed." My eyes went as wide as saucers, and I had to hold myself back from screaming.

"What! Oh my gosh, are you serious? When?" I rushed out, trying to be as quiet as possible in my excitement.

"Last night. We um….We made l, l, love for the first time. And when it was over, he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. And of course I said yes."

"Oh my gosh! Tell me everything, what did he say, what did you say. Did you cry? Did _he _cry?" The questions came pouring out of my mouth at a mile a minute.

"He just started talking about the moment he knew that we were going to be together, the day we met in kindergarten, and the first time we performed together. And then he started talking about New York and how happy and excited he was to be living his dream with me, and how he couldn't wait till the day we were married, and then he got down on one knee. I sat there in shock for minute, staring at the ring like a complete idiot. But then I finally snapped out of it and said yes. And yes, we _both _cried." I could hear her tearing up right now.

"That's absolutely fantastic. Have you told your parents yet?" I was beaming inside and out, and I felt like dancing I was so ecstatic for them. Some how Edward had managed to keep me in the dark about this. I would most definitely be badgering him about keeping this- the one thing I should absolutely know about considering that I'm Bella's best friend- from me.

"No, we're going to tell them in the morning. Edward and I are going to lunch with his parents and my dad and Nettie are going to join us when he gets out of work." She explained her voice a little shaky.

"Are you nervous?" Charlie loved Edward, but Bella was his little girl.

"Just a little bit. I know my dad won't try to stop us but I know he's going to think we're too young."

"When are you guys going to get married?" It felt funny asking that, but in a splendidly good way.

"We're not really sure, maybe next month, maybe not until we graduate. It all depends on whether or not we want a _real_ wedding or just elope." I gasped and narrowed my eyes in annoyance, even though she couldn't see me.

"Isabella Swan I swear if you elope, I will never ever speak to you, either of you again for the rest of my life."

"Oh hush, it's just and option, I mean who knows maybe Edward will leave me for some amazingly gorgeous violinist." Even though she was joking I could still tell that she was hurt just by the thought of that.

"Don't even start Bella, Edward will never leave you, you got your hooks in him deep and you know it," I heard her half yawn, half laugh.

"Your right, I wouldn't let him get very far if he tried."

"Which he won't." I threw in.

"He better not. I'd die." She whispered, mostly to herself I think.

"Well, it's almost two a.m. and we have a big day since the day after tomorrow you will be going to New York, and I'll being going to Seattle, so we should probably go to bed."

She sighed, almost sadly. "I'm really going to miss you Pix." Moisture gathered in my eyes and my throat felt thick.

"I'm really going to miss you too Belly." We've been best friends for forever, and for a moment I started to panic at the though that I wouldn't have her by my side. Of course I'd have Jasper who I've known almost as long as Bella and Edward, but I wouldn't have a _girl _friend who I could talk to when Jasper and I fought and who shared and understood my love for watching Looney Tunes on Sunday mornings, even at 18 years old. I wouldn't have my Bella with me. Of course we'd probably talk on the phone all the time, but it wouldn't be the same.

If I had known that this would be the last time I'd ever talk to my best friend, I probably would've told her all of that.

"I'll call you tomorrow." She said.

"Alright, tell me how it goes. Goodnight."

"Night."

We hung up and I went to sleep, fast and peaceful.

I woke up at nine the next morning, took a shower, brushed my teeth, did my hair, got dressed, and finished the rest of my packing. My room was filled with cardboard boxes stacked on stop of each other, each one with a big 'A' written in black sharpie. My parents were at work, and Cynthia was at preschool. With nothing else to do, I plopped on the couch and dialed Bella's number.

_RING, RING, RING._ But no one answered.

I should've known something was wrong then, but I just shrugged and decided she was probably in the shower or something. Thirty minutes later I called again. I got her voicemail once more. My eyebrows furrowed, but I decided to wait ten more minutes to cal again.

Nothing. Five minutes later, and I panicked as I heard Bella tell me she couldn't come to the phone right now again. I didn't under stand why my heart was beating so fast but something just didn't seem right.

_It's fine, just goes over there and find out why she wasn't answering the phone and you'll calm down._ I tried telling myself, but the unsettling feeling in my stomach wouldn't go away.

I made the quick drive over to the Swans in a matter of minutes and hopped out of my car, running up the steps, lifting my hand to knock when I realized that the door was open halfway.

_What the hell?_

Stepping inside I walked slowly into the kitchen finding it empty, then moved to the living room which was also vacant. "Bella? Victoria? Jane? Anyone home?" I called out walking over to the stair case searching for any signs that someone was home.

And then I smelled it.

Revolting, strong, rust and salt. Blood.

And then I heard it. Howling, crying, sobbing, no one word can explain the sound I heard; only that it was one of pure agony. And I knew immediately with dread who it belonged to.

Edward.

I was still for a moment, shocked, and then the next I was bolting up the stairs two at a time, though I almost didn't want to, I was afraid of what I was about to find.

I was right to be so frightened, because what I saw next will forever be burned behind my lids, haunting me for eternity. Frozen in the doorway I stood, stunned and horrified as I felt my heart break into pieces and my soul shatter.

Curled up in a ball Edward sat holding something to his chest, his head hung, his cheek resting on the thing he was clutching so tightly.

I knew what that thing was, or rather who it was.

It was Bella. And she was dead.

Falling to the floor, I felt myself start to hyperventilate and go into hysterics. The shock wore off and I was broken. Finally Edward looked up at me, still sobbing. Blood was caked on his cheek from where he had laid it.

I shakily tried to stand up and walk over but I couldn't so, like an infant I crawled on my hands and knees, the pain in my chest just too heavy for me to be able to carry my own weight.

I managed to get myself up on the queen sized bed, and sat next to Edward staring at his shoulder, not ready to look at what was in his arms. But when his arm shifted and I saw short ebony curls, I lost it all over again. We both sat there crying, agonizing over our tremendous loss. I don't how long it was until I finally decided I wanted to see her.

"E, E, Edward, l, l, let me s, s, see her." He didn't move at first, but then finally moved so that she was in my view.

I instantly regretted asking him.

Bella's ivory skin was turning gray, her usually flushed cheeks, were now sunken in and dark shadows had begun to form under her closed lids. Her lips were parted, bloodstained, and her chin and neck were all covered in dried blood, and some had seeped down on her nightgown, and down her bare arms. But what killed me the most was the big, angry slit slashing her throat.

She had been murdered. And even though there was no proof, no evidence, I for some reason knew exactly who had done it. Edward and I sat there, the only sound our howls of angst, and the only movements, our chests and shoulders falling as we gasped for air, though the breathless feeling never went away no matter the amount of times we inhaled.

And one thought kept running through my head.

_Victoria and Jane killed my best friend… why?_

It was chaos when they found us. Crying and screaming, yelling and fighting. Fainting and just utter destruction. We were destructed, our hearts broken beyond repair. When Charlie tried to take Bella from him, Edward snapped and fists flew, more blood dripping down skin, profanities spewing out of mouths and I just couldn't take it.

I ran. I ran, as fast as I could, out the door and down the street with no destination in mind. My thighs burned and my feet felt like they were going to bleed I ran so far, but I did not stop. I could not stop. Being still with my feet flat on the ground was too much work, I needed to keep my feet above ground, I needed to fly, but because evolution inhabited it, running was the next best thing. I didn't want to think, or feel, I wanted to be numb, I wanted this all to just be an awful dream that I would wake up from. I wanted to pour bleach into my brain to erase all gruesome images of Bella, dead, cold and lifeless.

I don't know where I ended up or when I decided to turn around only that when I had started the sun was at its highest peak, and now it was starting to set.

When I arrived back at the Swans there was bright yellow tape surrounding the perimeter of the front yard, and everyone was out side. And I literally mean _everyone_; news travels fast, especially bad, terrible, wretched news.

Charlie had his arm wrapped around a crying Nettie, while talking to the man who I assumed was the detective. He looked like any other father who just discovered that their daughter was brutally murdered.

Crushed.

My eyes surveyed across all of the teary eyes of the people of Forks, until I found Edward. He was sitting on the porch steps, elbows on his knees, and his face a blank canvas, no emotion. But his eyes, they were scorched with pain, darker than I'd ever seen them, two blackened storms with no signs of ever showing light again.

I sit next to him and he glances up at me. I hear Jasper somewhere in the distance arguing with his parents- like usual- but stay put. Caught up in Edward's eyes, I whisper bitterly. "Jane and Victoria." And he nods.

"Fucking bitches came here when you left, laughing their asses off and singing. They admitted they did it, without even fucking flinching." I had never heard such venom and hatred in one voice ever. And I had never, ever heard Edward say those words, at least not around me or….Bella.

It hurts to think her name. Makes my heart throb in my chest.

"They'll rot in hell." I murmur.

"Yes." His voice is stone.

I reach out and take his hand, and he squeezes, because even though we both know that all he wants is for it to be Bella holding his hand and comforting him, its not

We are all we have left, so we sit, and stare, watching what two little ugly stepsisters created.

Because there's nothing else we can do. Bella's gone, and so are we.

And that's what happened. Bella was killed physically. Edward….in every other way possible. Jane and Victoria were sentenced to life in prison without bail. This angered Edward and I. Especially when we found out how she died. The pie. It was poisoned. I was on the phone with her while she ate her poison, clueless. Victoria said that she felt guilty and so to keep Bella from suffering the painful death the poison would have caused, she ended her with one slash to the throat. We want them dead. But being locked up in a cold barren place with no escape will have to suffice.

Today is August 28th, and I'm supposed to be in Seattle right now settling into my apartment. But instead I am at my best friend's funeral. Bella and Edward are supposed to be in New York, laughing and smiling, playing music and talking about being together forever like they always do. But instead, Bella lies in a coffin still as stone. And Edward sits at my side, his hair greasy and unruly. His shirt crinkled, and deep purple bruises under his eyes. He stares at Bella, who wears a deep blue dress, Edward's favorite. She is beautiful. As always.

Edward speaks in a quiet, hardly loud enough to hear whisper. "She looks like Snow White." One tear slides down my cheek and I nod.

"Yeah, she does."

Suddenly Edward stands, and walks over to Bella. He stares at her so intensely and everyone watches him. Our broken prince. Then, slowly he leans down, and places a kiss on her lips.

And we can't help ourselves. Our breaths catch, our heart skips a beat, and we all freeze, praying, wishing that her true love's kiss will awaken her. Only for a moment. And when that moment passes, nothing is different. Bella remains at rest in her eternal sleep. Because this is not a fairy tale. This is reality, and in reality…..

The ugly stepsisters win. And we lose.

**Yeah, it's pretty sad. But I hope you liked it. Don't forget to check out the other contest entries and thanks for reading **


End file.
